Welcome Home
by luvscharlie
Summary: Neville arrives home and a surprise is waiting for him. Neville/Hannah, Neville/Seamus


_Welcome Home_ by Luvscharlie

Neville was surprised when he arrived home to find all the candles extinguished and the flat immersed in darkness. It wasn't like Hannah not to leave a candle burning. The war had left its mark on all of them in different ways, but Hannah had never quite overcome the notion that she might walk into a room where a Death Eater was lurking. If a Death Eater was there, she was sure as hell not going to have the disadvantage of darkness in her own home.

He opened the door and crossed over the threshold. He was surprised when he felt the weight of the spell fall over him as ropes bound his hands behind his back, and a blindfold was placed over his eyes. There was a soft whisper, barely audible, and his clothes vanished from his body.

He was surprised to say the least. Hannah was the least adventurous person he knew. Steady as she goes, that was Hannah. Was it their anniversary? No, he didn't think so. Merlin, he hoped not. Tied, blindfolded and at her complete mercy was not the ideal way to tell one's wife they had forgotten such an important event, and frankly, he'd never fancied the notion of being an eunuch. Warm lips closed over his, and he forgot the potential dangers of being giftless on what he really didn't think was his anniversary, but he'd never been good at remembering dates.

Hands stroked down his chest, and he was surprised at the callused fingers that brushed across his nipples. Hannah must have been working in the garden today. With his eyes blindfolded, his sense of smell seemed somewhat heightened. Hannah smelled of warm earth and the outdoors, and he wasn't sure what it was—he couldn't put his finger on it—but something about it all just seemed queer.

However, he had little time to dwell on such notions. His cock was standing at attention and it bobbed and twitched as a callused finger stroked his balls ever so lightly. Hannah's newfound sense of adventure and—well, for lack of a better word, kinkiness—was terribly exciting. He felt a hand cup his balls, massaging in a way that brought him up on tiptoes, the sensations so intense that he wanted it to stop, and never stop, all at once. His mind was still reeling, when his cock was engulfed in the warm wetness of an eager mouth.

A tongue slid over the head of his cock, teasing the slit in a way that made his knees feel weak, and Neville began to doubt his ability to remain standing. He hardened his resolve, as it simply would not do to fall on top of her, and he had no desire to hurry this along. Hannah hated giving oral sex. To get a blowjob was usually something that happened rarely—God, was it his own birthday? No, this was April, and he was sure his birthday was in July. Then the lips started moving up and down his shaft with just the right amount of pressure and he was no longer certain of anything. If someone had asked his name, he would simply have replied with a blank stare of euphoria. As long as the sucking didn't stop, he'd answer to anything. Someone could have said, 'hey you, arsehole,' and he would have responded with a giddy smile of pre-orgasmic bliss.

A damp finger slid between the cheeks of his arse and Neville stiffened. Hannah had never done something like this before. He'd practically begged her in the past, but she'd staunchly refused to try new things in the bedroom. He wasn't sure what had come over her, but he hoped if it was demonic possession, that a new law was passed against exorcism. This was a demon he could live with…happily.

The finger slid into his arse at just the right angle, and before Neville could even fully process what was happening, he was coming hard. He wished the blindfold was gone. He wanted to watch his come cover her face, and he doubted he'd have the opportunity again anytime soon. He closed his eyes and focused all of his energy and the blindfold disintegrated—wandless magic had its perks. He gasped when he looked down to see the handsome come-covered face before him.

Seamus Finnigan!

Seamus grabbed Neville's face between his hands and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Neville's eager mouth. "Just say the word, mate, and there's so much more where that came from. Stay here and be bored and miserable for the rest of your life, trapped in a marriage that sucks out your spirit, or come away with me."

Neville looked over Seamus' shoulder at the unhappy woman perched on the stool in the corner. She was gagged and bound and clearly quite furious. The fact of the matter was, Seamus was right. This wasn't what he wanted out of his life—to live with boring Hannah and have boring, missionary position sex for the rest of his life. He wanted a divorce, sexual adventures and a chance at happiness—albeit of the kinky variety.

He nodded, wordlessly, and Seamus Disapparated them both away.

Fin.

_A/N: Originally written in collaboration with Redheadsarehot on Live Journal and is based completely on a piece of art she did._


End file.
